A new student in the ninja academy
by Yuki Hidaka
Summary: Going to rewrite this story and change a hole lot of it! n its a OC & Naruto char couples
1. The new student is here

**Characters:**   
Okami-12

Kitsune-11   
Momoiro -12  
Shiroi-13

And all the original Characters from Naruto.

**Vocab:**   
Nee san-big sister  
Baka-idiot   
Inu-dog   
  
**Summary:**

O my god!! There's a new student in the ninja academy and has some secret that no one know, not even her team mates knows about it and maybe Sasuke might have feelings for her!

**Note:**

Please review my story

Thank you.

**Chapter 1:**

"Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!" scream all three girls in pain.

"Hmm, now what should I do to you girls? Oh ya, now I remember, I'm going to kill you all, with nothing but ash!" said Shiroi with an evil grin on her face.

"Why you!?!" shouted Momoiro

"We will kill you Shiroi!!" screams Kitsune.

Momoiro and Kitsune charge at Shiroi with full power, but in one blow Kitsune and Momoiro get killed. As the fell back on the floor a white and black feathers flew up. One black and white feather from Kitsune and Momoiro came floating down and landed on Okami's palm and then disappeared.

"Ha ha ha, all now I need to do is to kill you little sister. The same thing as what I did to mother and father, little sister, and brother and your two friends," laughed Shiroi.

"Shiroi!! I will get my revenge for that," Okami said in anger and outrage, and so Shiroi and Okami charged at each other and fought with all their might but suddenly Shiroi uses one of her powerful magic that could kill Okami. A bright light from Shiroi's blow injured Okami. However, during that blow Shiroi got away as she thought she killed her sister, Okami.

Okami has lots of injury from the battle with her sister, her right side is bleeding and her left hand is covering her injury on the right side. As she is walking through the forest she glances up at the dark night sky. Not a single star in sight. It was a clear blue sky, with a hazy moon in the background. All around her were trees casting an eerie shadow. Okami saw the way out of the forest, when she got out she stumbles and see a boy walking in the distance. In a desperate attempt for help she says in a quiet voice, "Help me..." after she says that she fall down and black out.

Sasuke

While Sasuke was walking home from training, he saw a girl collapse and heard her said, "Help me". He started to running up to her to help her out. He then realizes that she was beaten up real badly and she was bleeding heavily from her right side. So, he started to carry her to his place to put help heal her, and put bandages on her injuries. When Sasuke got to his place he went up to his room and put her down on his bed. He left his room to get the bandages and came back and put it around her waist because really needed to cover the blood.

After he finishes putting the bandages on her, Sasuke looked at her and at what she was wearing. She was wearing a black tank top, dark blue pants, a half sleeve jacket that she was wearing when he saw her, and the black mistress bandages around her arm. He also noticed a very carefully carved heart pendant around her neck and had something on it. He was really curious to see what it was. He reached his hand out to see what it was, immediately her reflexes went in action and she grabbed his hand, glaring at him with her deep purple eyes. Taken aback for a second, he quickly recovered.

"Who are you?" asked Sasuke with no emotion,

"...Why do you want to know?" replied the girl showing no emotion. She quickly got up, but Sasuke stopped her.

"You need to rest. Stay here tile morning, and get some sleep," said Sasuke and walk out.

"Fine..." sighed the mistress girl. She then rested back down.

He grabbed a pillow and decided to go and sleep downstairs. As he was heading out of his bedroom he closed the lights and closed the door. Okami saw him through the slit in the doorway. She just looked at him and smiled slightly and sort of blushed. She turned back and looked out of the window with her deep purple eyes, and just thinking about how grateful she is to the stranger who helped her.

The next morning

Okami got up, and went downstairs. She took all her belongings with her, then as she was heading out of the house she saw him sleeping on the couch. She went up to him, and slightly whispered in his ear "Thank you". Then she left quickly without another glance. She walked towards the forest, and disappeared to head home.

She reaches home, and walks through the big gates. All four of her wolves come ahead to greet her. Happily she hugs them all. "Ohhh, I missed u guys so much, Yuumei, Hikari, Kuroko, Kaze." Yuumei is a black wolf with a white spot on her forehead, white paws and a white tip on her tail. Hikari is an all white wolf. Kuroko is completely black. And last but not least was Kaze his fur as shadowy. She hung up her jacket, and went to her room to get her head protector, and left again. She walked through the big gates and before leaving said goodbye to her wolves and put her head protector, around her neck.

She headed back to Konoha Village to the Hokage to find out whose team she's going to. When she arrive there, she was a little late, but went where the Hokage was she went inside to see the Hokage, and when she did she say a man with gray hair, and thought that he was her new teacher. Okami turn to the Hokage to wait, what will he say,

"Aaaa Okami you're a little late, but who care about that, this is your sense, Kakashi, oh and you're in team 7. Kakashi here's your new student Okami Tenshi that told you" said the Hokage, in a firm voice. After that sense Kakashi and Okami, said there good-bye's and okami sit off to whole new life.

A/N hope u like it? Oh and please review my story thank you very much for reading it.


	2. Team 7

**Vocab:**   
Nee san-big sister  
Baka-idiot   
Inu-dog   
  
**Summary:**

O my god!! There's a new student in the ninja academy and has some secret that no one know, not even her team mates knows about it and maybe Sasuke might have feelings for her!

**Note:**

_Flash Back or the Past_

(_Inner Sakura_)

Please review my story

Thank you.

**Chapter 2: Team 7**

While Okami walking with her new sense, Kakashi, to meet her teammates, she was thinking about what Shiroi said and what happen to her two best friends, Kitsune and Momoiro last night.

_Last Night_

_Momoiro and Kitsune charge at Shiroi with full power, but in one blow Kitsune and Momoiro get killed. As they fell back on the ground, white and black feathers flew up. One black and white feather from Kitsune and Momoiro came floating down and landed on Okami's palm and then disappeared. She new that they are not gone for now._

"_Ha ha ha, now all I need to do is to kill you little sister. The same thing as what I did to mother and father, little sister, and brother and your two friends," laughed Shiroi. _

"_Shiroi!! I will get my revenge for that," Okami said in anger and outrage, and so Shiroi and Okami charged at each other and fought with all there might but suddenly Shiroi uses one of her powerful magic and Okami flew back and hit the tree on her right side and slid back down from the tree. Her right side was bleeding so badly, Okami waited when the dist was gone but when it did she realize that her sister, Shiroi, was gone._

_End Last Night_

But after to go a head to thinking more about her past, Kakashi said hi to his students,

As soon as they saw Kakashi, Sakura yelled out "Kakashi-sensei!! You are late again!!!"

(_You idiotic pervert, bastard... now you're going to make another excuse..._)

Unaware of what she was doing, she started mumbling her thoughts. Sasuke and Naruto just looked at her as if she was mental.

Kakashi as usual made up another excuse "I had to get something from the Hokage, he had to see me in the morning, and then I slept too late... and then I had to get the new student"

Naruto thoughts: I hope it's a girl, then I can make Sakura jealous but I beat she will like Sasuke too... or a boy, then we can team up on Sasuke

Sakura's thoughts: It really should be a boy; I don't want another girl stealing my precious Sasuke away from me

Sasuke's thought: Hmm... hope it's a boy, so any other girl won't like me... oh well, I don't really care

"You can come out now", said Kakashi in a firm voice.

The new student walked out behind Kakashi, she looked at all of them with her deep purple eyes that almost creep them out, and stared at Naruto, Sakura and then that boy who helped her last night, Sasuke.

He wasn't really paying attention but then he glanced up and saw her face. He kept a straight face but in his head he thought, 'that's the girl who I met last night...'

His thoughts were interrupted by Kakashi introducing her,

"This is Okami Tenshi, and she's our new student. Be nice to her"

"Okami, this is Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke"

'Sasuke! So, that's his name,' thought Okami. Just then Sakura came up to her. She was telling her about each person's personality, first Kakashi, then Naruto, herself, and then... "Finally, him...he's Sasuke the most popular boy in the school...sigh" While she was talking, Okami could tell she really liked Sasuke. Sakura was blushing and smiling, she sort of felt that way about him. But kept it to herself. Okami normally didn't like such friendly people, but Sakura's preppy ness grew on her. She was getting used to Sakura.

"Follow me to the spot were we going to train, and I'm going to explain what we're doing for training there," said Kakashi so they all follow him there. While they were walking Sasuke keep look at Okami, and saw something on her back something that's white and black, but it was hard to see it because her long blacky, brown hair was in the way. Okami realize some one is looking at her, and especially her back, she turned around and say that Sasuke was staring at her, Sasuke saw her turned around and staring at him too. He eminently stops staring at her and kind off blush, and same what Okami did.

When they arrive to the spot where they are going to train, Okami look around and realize this spot was the place were Kitsune, Momoiro, and herself met Shiroi. And have a feeling that she just might meet her again when she's training with her teammates but she got interrupted by Kakashi explaining what there going to do for training

"Ok, what we're doing for training is you're fighting skills, will start with Naruto and Okami" said Kakashi.

When he said that Naruto was smiling and thought 'I'm so go to win yay!' Okami look at Naruto and grin so evily at him.

I hop u like my story and please review. Thank you! =D


	3. Author's NOTE

Author notes!!

Hey guys sorry for not updating but I been busy and I didn't have any ideals –sigh- but now I DO. Sooo I'm going to re do this story, plus it might be better I hope, and while I was reading this story that I wrote, it was when I have VERY BAD GRAMMER and spelling XD and I still do but much better (i think), but no worries I'll have it proofread it before I upload it.

Anyways the story line will be the same ish but different. With new a twist, and while I'm rewriting this story I'll try my best to not make the Naruto characters OOC.

You might like it I hope. ,..,


End file.
